Majoras Mask Invasion
by HanPolo
Summary: Falling into a gaming classic seems all fun and games until you realise everyone there is an idiot. Join Eve as she drags Link around the world of Majoras mask with the gamer knowledge to make things easy. That, and a real worlders attitude of how to get things done. But the question remains- How did she get there? Title change.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a Zelda self insert. I'm currently editing the first few chapters at the moment in preparation for the 'official beginning' and as it's my first ever POV and Zelda story, i have re read and re read again and pointed out quite a few areas i could improve so here we go with the warnings;**

**This fiction will eventually be changed in rating to M due to adult content such as language violence and naughty jokes and awkward situations ect. Each chapter will be given a content rating with a warning (if necessary) It is currently under T as no real scenes are what i deem as inappropriate for T ratings.**

**I have been asked if there will be any romance... I really don't know, as the character developments and interactions occur i will leave you, the readers, to decide any romantic pairings that might happen.**

**This story from after chapter one is POV (point of view) So if that's not your thing then i don't recommend this story. Of course being a Self insert there is an OC. **

* * *

**_Chapter rating T; (no warnings) Edited_**

**_Chapter one/Intro; You really can get too_ immersed in a game**.

Eve Thomas sat strumming her fingers on the arm of her sofa. The weekend had struck over another wave of boredom, rain poured down the windowpane and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Her mind wondered over her options, she could go to the pub...yet it was a little early for her to be drinking, given it was only ten thirty on a saturday morning, or, she could play Skyrim on her xbox, but then again the charm of the game had gone clean away making her dreary while playing it.

With a sigh she stood and ran a hand through her dark brown medium length hair scanning her green hued hazel eyes across the room. Damn she needed to clean the place, but to hell with that, weekends meant no work and a time to recover from her job in the old persons home she slaved at for a minimum wage during the week. She walked into the kitchen dragging her feet along the sleek surface of the kitchen floor then turned on her kettle preparing to make herself another morning brew when an idea struck her like a bolt of lightning.

Zelda.

Oh hell yeah, that's what a time like this called for, a proper classic that never got tiring no matter how much you played.

As the kettle continued to boil she made her way to her distressed looking bedroom within the small apartment and opened up her wardrobe looking over the top shelf that lay above the ready hung clothing. And there it was, an old nintendo 64 she had brought several months back on ebay, perfect. She reached up and pulled it down wiping over the accumulated dust layer that made its black surface appear slightly matted grey. Throwing it onto the bed along with a bulky three handle controller she reached up to find a few game cartridges that she had bought along with it.

Zelda ocarina of time, Majoras mask, Super smash bros...the choice would be a hard one but she fancied a dabble on Zelda, question was, which one?

Holding the thick gold cartridge in one hand and a grey one in the other she looked at each trying to decide which one she should play, her memory pulled her into a flashback of the past involving; her, the water temple, a collective amount of swearwords, hours of game play thoroughly lost in the many levels of the temple and finally, a broken nintendo64.

Shaking her head as if to banish the dark memory away to the deep recesses of her mind she placed the grey cartridge back into the wardrobe and reentered the lounge soon beginning the setting up her nintendo in with an excited and rather childish smile of anticipation. It had been a while since she had played Zelda but she remembered the game well.

Finally content that the nintendo was set up and ready she turned it on and made her way to the kitchen to finish making her drink. With an undignafied thump she sat back onto the sofa with a steaming mug in hand and removed the controller from the floor watching the screen as a large multi coloured pointed mask got closer and closer. Pressing the start button she started a new game, never one to change Links name she kept it as that and sat and watched in bliss as she sipped her tea watching the beginning cut scene play out.

Damn the graphics were crap back then but the games sure as hell were better she thought as a forest skull kid molested a unconscious young Link on the floor stealing his ocarina.

"Ohhh yeah, here we go." She sat forward placing her mug on the floor as she began to control the blonde young kokiri to chase after the mask wearing thief flipping through the air jumping from over sized tree stump to another.

She let out a rather sadistic chuckle as Link fell down into blackness surrounded by wierd colourful faces, suddenly the game froze up leaving the twenty year old woman to stare at the TV in morbid horror.

"No no no, don't you dare freeze up on me!" She stood and knelt beside her console ready to turn it off and remove the cartridge to blow the bottom. She really should have thought about doing that first before she tried playing the thing.

Her hand hovered ready over the off switch but it stayed put as she heard a familiar and unsettling laugh.

That mask sellers laugh, that damn creepy laugh that would scare most small children into checking under their beds at night and bedwetting. She looked up at the screen wondering if the game had returned to normal. Much to her relief the multi coloured faces were indeed moving as they should be, but the eery laugh echoed through the TV at her once more. Her brows knitted in confusion, she didn't remember that...and the falling scene didn't play for this long...did it?

Her confusion took a turn swiftly over to fear as one of the faces shot out of the screen almost hitting her square in the face. She ducked suddenly as more faces threw themselves out of the screen and disappearing when they made contact with any solid surface in a puff of smoke.

In nothing but sheer panic she decided to turn the game off. Reaching out her hand while continuing to duck and dodge the many faces escaping the television she soon found her hand being held only a few inches from the dusty consoles buttons.

Her eyes widened and watered in fear as a black shadow arm reached through the TV and held her hand in place preventing her from stopping what was happening around her. Her other hand automatically reached out for the off switch but again was stopped by another shadow arm and hand. A small trembling whimper left her lips at the loss of what to do. The shadow creature had both her arms in a painfully tight grip and she was at it's complete mercy.

"Shit!Shit!Shit!" She cried out as the arms began to pull her closer and closer to the screen.

Within seconds her forced hands began disappearing into the black rippling screen, her hands felt like they were being plunged into a deep bucket of frozen ice as they became lost into the black waters that once had been her television. Within seconds she found her self elbow deep and unable to even attempt at struggling, least of course she wished to twist her arms into dislocating.

Her final primalistic scream to the empty apartment was the last sound she could make, and the last sound she would make within the world she called home.

With one sudden tug her whole body was violently pulled into the screen.

The room suddenly became filled with silence as the once rippling screen became solid glass and the golden cartridge that was inserted began to fade and disappear as if it had never been.

**And that ladies and gents is the intro, i hope you have enjoyed the very start of the story and click on the 'Next' button to continue through it. My apologies if you have already read this before editing, i just haven't done a good enough job in my eyes and need to revise this story a little. ( I may have gotten a little excited with the idea of writing a SI and rushed abit*cough* Sorry about that) Chapter 5 is in the works. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter rating T (no warnings) **

**Edited**

_Chapter One, Who or What are you?_

-Link-

The morbid reality of what had just occurred within the space of thirty minutes fell down upon me like a dream, no, a nightmare that i just couldn't rouse from, how had i let this happen?

I had been hunted,chased down and then watched as my trusted four legged friend was taken and now lost.

I had been robbed of an item that held a mass of value to me, but not because of it's rarity or it's price in rupees but because of its connection to the only other who truly knew me, what i had been through.

My ocarina of time that Princess Zelda herself had bestowed upon me as a gift was now in the hands of that imp child who would eventually grow bored of it and shatter it to a thousand pieces. Only a select few people knew what i had done for the people of Hyrule, what i had sacrificed, and the ocarina was my only connection to them.

His tormenting at my emotions did not stop at just taking my only connections to friendships that could no longer be. No. Now he had taken the part of me that actually made me who i am...My body.

To where i don't know, and i wonder if it's still inside me somewhere but has been overshadowed by this form.

I had screamed when i had first laid eyes upon my reflection at the cold black waters edge from where i had fallen, even my voice wasn't that of my own, so foreign, so cracked and high pitched.

Where once was pale soft skin lay rough wood in its place, blonde hair that had been complimented several times before during my travels around Hyrule now was fit for horses lunch as its straw like texture held no semblance to what it once was. But to me, my eyes were the worst part of it all.

Looking into the reflection of that shallow pool and seeing the eyes of another look back at me sent a ghostly shiver down my spine. For the eyes are the windows to the soul, or so i've heard, and if my eyes are no longer my own, does it mean neither is my soul? Am i a completely different being? Perhaps. But i have my memories and they, i hope, are something that cannot be as easily taken away.

I sigh at my inner thoughts and half listen as the little yellow fairy begins blaming me for her separation from her brother and then demand my aid so she could return to him. I opened my funnel like mouth to demand how or why it was my fault that the odd trio of thief's got separated, yet the sound of my voice became absent. I try again yet the noise is something akin to a howling like wind instead of the words i wish to throw at the rude and obnoxious glowing yellow ball with wings. My voice... they've taken my voice along with everything else.

How dare she? How dare she blame, or even ask my help when she had been apart of what had taken away the few simple things i held dear?

I might have looked like a helpless lost child to her at that moment who she could manipulate and boss around, but little did she know what i had been through just over a year before ago. The very idea of being a helpless little kokiri child was now one i could laugh at, for i had never truly been normal. Not amongst the un-aging children of the forest, not even beside the Hylians that i had found out i was supposed to be apart of. Normality, and the chance at a peaceful life had skipped past me when fate had dished out my life path.

But perhaps the fairy would be useful, she was friends with the thief, and perhaps could lead me right to him.

"Hey what's that over there?" The yellow ball asks with impatience marring her bell like tone pulling me away from my thoughts. There is no time for self pity or anger anyway, they would, as always, have to wait until i get back what belongs to me.

I turn my over sized round wooden head back to where i first caught sight of myself in a wooden foreign body, seeing that the fairy was right, something was there...and moving almost hidden within the caverns shadows. I approach slowly not fully trusting the whole scenario, it could just be another trick that the fairy was playing along with the skull kid yet again, but then what else could they take? I had nothing, Nothing left!

"Urgh" A feminine voice echoed through the chamber causing me to slow and hesitate in my approach. I would have made for my sword if it hadn't been for the fact it was no longer there, adding to the large list of things taken from me.

"Urgh, god my head."

I watch as a young...womans curled up form begins to stretch out in the murky waters and slowly bring her self onto her hands and knees, her eyes had yet to look up to see the audience that watched her discomfort from a mere few feet away.

"Hey! You there! Who are you?" The loud fairy demanded while flying over to the womans still awakening body. The soft golden glow shone against the back of the womans head and revealing the strangest looking set of ears i had ever seen on a human, where their length should be longer and the tips pointed, they sat small and rounded, They looked...out of place. Very odd.

The girl lifted her head finally and swept the wet brown curtain of hair away from her face to address the voice that had demanded answers. The golden soft light of Tatl revealed her heavy lidded brown eyes that suddenly widened like saucers as she looked at the fairy hovering only a metre or so from her face.

"What the!" She yelped pushing herself backwards onto her behind splashing the dark coloured water over the area around her, including Tatl.

"Hey watch it!" Tatl tried to avoid the large drops of water that matched her own size by flying back and forth yet failing to fully miss them all. I had to admit, i found the ruffling of the small fairies feathers rather amusing.

"Who the? Where?" the girl began looking around the room frantically in what i could only assume was a process of her trying to figure out how she had appeared in such a random place, something i a felt slight sympathy for, as not long ago that had been me in her position.

I for one hadn't seen her enter and the only way in was the way i had come, through a hole and endless fall. The first thought that came to my mind was the skull kid. She was probably a victim of his actions much like myself.

Finally her eyes landed upon me after squinting through the shadows blinking several times, her mouth opened up as if to speak then closed abruptly, the pattern repeating several times over before her voice, shaky and confused broke free with a pointing finger.

"You're... you're Li...but that's impossible." How odd that her eyes seemed to hold a shimmer of familiarity and recognition, her words even stranger as she almost spoke a name before she decided to once again clam up in silence. I wanted to ask if and how she knew me, but again all that came from my 'mouth' was a howling sound that held a similar note of a wooden flute, it confused me greatly as i definitely heard other ones like myself talk...Dekus.

* * *

-Eve-

The moment i spoke the words 'impossible' i knew that it had to have been the opposite, no dream or imaginings i have had ever experienced had been quite so...vivid. That coupled with the fact i have never dreamed of, or even day dreamed about meeting Link. Especially not as a deku. I was a fan of the game yes... but not some demented fangirl.

I could feel the coldness of the water that drenched my entire body, hear the echos of my words i had previously spoken, see the vivid light from the little bright fairy leaving retina burn when ever i stole a glance at it. But this place, these...things that just watched me in silence where just from a game, not real. They were created by an idea and then designed, followed by graphics and computer tech, not flesh and bone with a actual intelligence of their own...were they?

The Deku boy walked closer to me making flute like noises that seemed all too real to just be a figment of my overactive brain, but he soon halted in his path towards me as i whispered a name that bounced off the walls of the empty room i knew from a game i had been playing only ten minutes prior.

"Link?"

I wonder why i even ask, i know it's him, but apart of me; my logical side, continues to battle with the fact that this can't be happening, that can't be Link from the Legend of Zelda. He's not real.

I waited for what felt like hours for a response from the green tunic wearing Deku, but nothing except another set of whistles flew across the room from his tube like mouth. Was it like it was in the game? Could he not speak and relied on his body language or a nod of his head to communicate? It would just back my idea that this is all in my head...A head that's doing wonders to lie and trick me like it is...If he was real, he would be able to talk...Right?

I slowly and rather shakily stand, the bitter coldness of the water causing me to hug my body tightly in my arms. This is real...Too real. But i can't be possible, it can't be dammit! But then why? Am i dead? Did i die? Is heaven something that's created by a persons last thoughts before death? Or...is this real? Am i actually stood before Link and Tatl from Majoras mask?

A rather psychotic giggle escapes me as my eyes continue to scan the enviroment around me, fully denying the reality of my situation.

But what if this is somehow a place and i just happened to stumble across it... Those theories of alternate dimensions i had watched on youtube came to mind. Realities created when enough thought patterns are put into creating it. Millions of people had played Zelda, that's a lot of thought forms working on building a world they would never know would come about through their thoughts alone. Had mine been the final thought needed? That's even if it that is what had actually happened.

"You're Link, right? In the flesh?" I ask trying to shake the cold water from my arms. If i am indeed in another...dimention then i needed to find a way out. The likelihood of this being the most vivid dream a person could ever experience seemed less and less a possibility.

He nodded his head slowly and the fairy again made her way towards me causing my eyes to squint at her brightness within the darker light of the room.

"We want to know who you are first, then maybe we might let you know our names." Her bell chimes that hid under her voice was almost relaxing, but then again her attitude towards me wasn't and neither was the whole situation.

"I'm...I'm Eve, do you know how i got here?" I'm asking a game character how i got stuck in a game, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Eve huh, no i don't know...But maybe the skull kid does, he has a strange sense of humor you know. Maybe he brought you here. Where are you from? You don't look very local."

What a question, and what an answer the truth would be...Oh i came from another world where your very existence is nothing but a game, a toy for peoples amusement and aid against the struggle known as boredom. Oh what an answer the truth would be. But maybe the fairy was onto something, the skull kid could have...wait, Just No, how could a computer character drag me into a game when he shouldn't be real anyway?!

"...uh...Hyrule." I answer after i realise the fairy is actually waiting for an answer. Okay the answer was awful but until i figure out what the hell is going on i might as well play the part of belonging here, sort of.

The answer, or the lie, of Hyrule had come to mind first because i knew Ocarina of Time a bit better, the place names were easy and fewer then this game and i had spent a longer amount of time playing it. I would have to elaborate if i was trying to 'fit in' untill i found my way out.

"I uh... i lived alone in the Gerudo dessert." I expanded hoping it would prevent Link getting overly suspicious and running off leaving me here in a dark and damp chamber. Perhaps i should have told him the truth, or some of it. If anyone can get me out of here, even if it is just in my mind, Link could. That's just what hero characters do...But i suppose it's to late for that now. The lie is out there and i can't go back on it.

"And how do you know who the Deku boy is?" The fairy broke my fake story in two within thirty seconds of telling it. Oh crap. If they think i'm an untrustworthy liar then they'll scarper. I need them or i might get stuck or lost down here and rot!

"I..." Think Eve, Think dammit! "I..." How would you know Link if you're a loner in a dessert?! Think! Gerudo; all women, thief's, i could tell him a robbed someone who knew...no. The temple was based around magic and the dessert had that kind of vibe, shit, it will do...

"I'm a fortune teller...and can read the minds and future actions of anyone i meet." I cringed inwardly at the lame explanation. Who the hell would believe that?!

"Oh wow! read me! Read me!"

The fairy apparently.

Hang on a second... i could use this. I help him on his travels, which i hope won't be for too long, i keep an eye out for a portal or something, _anything_, then i bugger off and he carries on like i wasn't here. I know i only have three days but with these two it should be a lot easier. And for some bizarre and illogical reason the skull kid did do this to me then Links going to pay him a visit anyway!

Okay, plan of action formed...roughly. All i need to do is make these guys _want_ me to go with them. Perhaps a 'psychic' who knows past present and future will peak there interest enough and apparently the fairy wanted a sample, here we go.

"Your names Tatl. You and your brother, Tael, befriended a skull child...thing, and soon found him to be rather troublesome yet you stuck by him because he needed you both, as friends. You recently got separated from your brother though because you mugged the wrong little boy and now you need his help to get back to your brother."

The fairies small gasp was music to my ears as i knew she was buying into my story more and more. Lets just hope this works.

"And your Future sees you traveling the lands with Link and myself to save the world from the moon that will collide with the earth in three days, along these travels i will need to find the portal to another world, if you do not take me with you, you're journey will be full of hardships and...and stuff." Nice Eve, real smooth, you just put Derek Ocura to shame with that one. Idiot, no psychic ends a sentence with 'and stuff!'

Again i waited in silence for the verdict that may or may not get me out of this place.

"What do you think Deku boy?" The fairy asked her companion as i tried to stand in a mysterious like stance that probably made me look like i was just constipated.

I could have leaped for joy the moment he nodded his fat wooden head but the best i could show as i tried my mystic meg act was a toothy smile. Hell yeah! I'd be home soon...or waking up.

Link gestured me to follow with a wave of his stubby wooden arm and i complied, my smile faltering slightly at the prospect of home. What if i couldn't leave, ever? What if i _was_ dead? Or this was only a one way trip? What if i needed to technically complete the game? What if the longer i stayed the thinner the veil became? Is there even a veil?

The only conclusion i could make was the fact i didn't have time to prat around in this world. Oh i may not be a psychic but i sure as hell knew what was going to happen and how to play the game. This would be a sintch.

* * *

-Link-

I don't believe her story at all. Yet she seems to know the fairy's past...if the yellow balls reaction was anything to go by, and she knows my name. When i get out of this body she will have some serious questions to answer and right now i'll let her follow so i don't have to find her later on. Apart of me does wonder if what she says is right...about the moon. I guess only time will tell, and right now i need to focus on getting my old body back then my ocarina, as soon as i have that i can call my faithful friend Epona...She must be so scared and lost.

We travel through a few large rooms in silence with the exception of Eve gasping every now and then at the sights around her until we end up in a twisted corridor, the dreaded memories of the forest temple came to mind and i had to shake my head just to rid myself of them. Memories of a time finding sages...some of whom were good friends of mine that i would never see in the physical realm again. Oh Saria i miss you, you would always have some upbeat attitude and tell me it would be okay. Then smother my fears of self doubts by telling me how strong and brave you thought i was. And right now you would tell me to pull my head out of the clouds and focus while taking one step at a time.

The three of us enter a mill of some sort pulling me from my imaginary conversation with a dear friend lost. Large wooden cogs spin around slowly as the water bellow pushes them forward. I can see a set of stairs leading up and begin to climb spinning around as the metal doors behind us close and seal tightly shut. That's never a good sign. The realisation hit that if we did get into any danger, then what else could i do other then offer myself as a wooden sacrifice to the enemy? Perhaps bringing that Eve woman along would have it's uses, if and when we got in a fiddle she at least could hold a sword.

As we arrive at the top of the stairway i notice two large wooden doors showing daylight through their cracks, just great! Now the skull kid could be anywhere, at least when in an underground passage with ony one way forward you knew the direction the enemy took also. Just great...

"Hey uh Link?" Eve sounded as i was about to approach the wooden doors feeling rather disheartened.

What do you want? I wanted to say and let out some of my inner frustrations but i had to opt with turning my head to look at her.

"Brace yourself to meet the worlds most messed up and creepy salesman ever...just another vision thing."

A salesman? what kind of salesman? Why and how were they creepy? After looking at the girl for a few moments trying to mentally slap my questions into her head through intense staring i gave up. What a fantastic and oh so powerful mind reader and psychic she is... I knew she was lying. The fact she's as pale white as paper is a huge givaway to the fact that she is not from the dessert area as well. I will find out the truth, one way or another.

Shaking my head in annoyance i again made my way towards the door and up the last few steps that would lead me to day light, but as my hand rested on the door a different voice filled the room.

"You have met with a terrible fate haven't you?"

Dammit what now?!

**There it is, my altered and edited version of chapter 1. I hope you prefer it over my basic drawing (what i call my pre writing before i edit over stuff basically) Anyway review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to inform you guys before you carry on- you will of needed to play the game to really get the most out of this story. Now i am one for descriptions but i will not be a main part of the story (going into mass detail over people's clothing ec) Because i assume you all know what they look like anyway. Review and let me know what you think of my edited chapter - a bit more happens then my basic draft writing.**

_Chapter two- Why am i here?_

Rated T- (language warnings)

Edited

* * *

-Eve-

His voice, even though i knew he would speak it, still scared me stiff. His eery giggles bounced of the walls of the clock tower sending my spine into a fit of shivers, if any 'friendly character' had ever made me plop out a Mr hankey it was him.

The happy mask salesman.

His overly cheerful and toothy smile did not fit in such a dreary place adding more to his whole aura coming off as being just plain wrong. His colourful purple clothes made of satin contradicted his surroundings of hard cold greys. He was at that moment like a piece of jigsaw that was trying to fit into the completely wrong puzzle.

The moment i laid eyes on him i looked away once more as he began to speak with Link and Tatl about finding his mask and getting Links ocarina back, i didn't actually have to speak with him so why the hell would i want to? He reminded me slightly of the old man Herbet the pervert from family guy mixed in genetics with Barney the god damn dinosaur. The man should have a sign on his head stating that no children should go near. It is rather judgmental of me, i know, and i know he's not a bad person, but my god, what i vibe he gives off.

I shuffle awkwardly as they finish their conversation, the sooner we are out of here the better, at least in the game i could hear the song of healing playing softly in the background giving me a sense of security. But apparently back ground music was only a game thing, all i could her was the turning of wooden cogs, the creepy giggles from the salesman and bells and whistle sounds from my companions.

Hang on a minute...the salesman...yes of course! The salesmen had always acted just a normal, albeit wierd, normal guy but the fact remained he knew his stuff and i always suspected him of being a huge part in the game other then just wanting his mask back. Oh crumbs if he did know anything i would need to speak with him...oh shit.

"You there young lady, may i have a quiet word?" The salesman's voice calls me over in a sickly sweet yet chilling manner. I finally manage to make eye contact and realise his conversation with Link is done. It's just me he wants to speak to now, Oh shit.

Link you better not bugger off and leave me here with him while we have this little chat!

I try to smile and make my over as Link takes my place close to the doorway to give us some much unwanted privacy. The salesmen smiles and lowers his voice so my ears are the only ones to pick up his voice.

"You too have met with a terrible fate haven't you. You are not from here are you?" Ah so he did know something.

"No i'm not, look" I sigh " how the hell did i get here and how the hell do i get out?" I whisper

"Well i don't know, perhaps it's that troubled boy again... I do have some advice to give you though, if you can offer any kind of help to our world then you must, for you must be here for a reason yes?" He had a point, but i've played the game, no one dies, everything turns out fine...why need my help? Was this his cryptic way of telling me i couldn't leave until i did?

"I suppose, i don't see what needs help though, everything turns out all right anyway."

"I don't know what is to happen but it seems you do, so maybe it's not a what, but a who, who needs help hmmm? Either way this is not what you think it is."

"And what do i think this is?" I frown but remain slighty unnerved by the man stood inches away from me.

"A dream." His smile some how grows insanely large

My eyes widen and my breath becomes caught in my throat, a wiser man would have stayed and asked the grinning mystic how he knew my thoughts, but my cowardice took over. I bolted, ran, legged it. I quickly ran away from the salesman as fast as i could go barging past Link and exiting to the streets of central clock town.

...

"Our first step should be to meet the great fairy who lives up in North Clocktown, she'll know where to find skull kid."

I hear Tatl advice as i stand in shock at the infamous clock town surrounding me, they must have followed me out after i almost knocked Link over to escape from that madman. His words still echoed around my head... This wasn't a dream and the likelihood of me staying put untill i 'completed the game' was ever dominant. Would the fact that this wasn't a dream mean i could die in this world? Oh god... i could probably die in this world!

Just don't look up, just don't look up. That moon with the face will be snarling down at me. Screw that, i don't think i can take anymore horrific faces today. In the game deku Link was adorable but when face to face with him like he is... it's pretty grotesque, and the mask salesman...another shiver runs down my spine.

I let out a shaky breathe and try to compose myself once more. Okay i can do this...Tatl said we need to visit the great fairy so we need her missing part which will be in the garden area by the stairway...okay lets just get this over with.

Without a word i started making my way through the crowds hearing Tatl calling over to me that i was going the wrong way. The fact that a few more people were living here then the game actually showed didn't register too heavy on my mind, all though i did take note of the fact. From what i could remember only builders really walked around this area but several unknown others were indeed walking around. But one face i spotted descending the stairways from the garden area i did recognise. His bright blue hair and little yellow fox mask made him impossible to forget, that and his ever so tragic love story.

Little Keifi was now walking towards me with a letter held tightly in his hand and his head held low. Bless him.

"Hey Keifi" I called to him as he got closer, i couldn't help but say hello to one of my favorites from the game. But perhaps i should have remembered he was trying to be incognito about his identity. The poor kids head shot up, looked at me and bolted back up the stairs before i could even say i was sorry. He didn't even get to deliver his letter.

Great Eve, way to make this easier by preventing things from even happening. We might need the mask from him and Anju later on you idiot.

"Hey Eve! Where are you going?!" Tatls little voice broke me from my self badgering.

"Just follow me." I sighed and looked around wondering where the green tunic wearing Deku had gone "Where's Link?"

"That's what i was trying to tell you! He's kind of...stuck."

"Stuck?" I don't remember that problem, oh god, they don't get glitches like in the game do they? I could just imagine seeing Link stuck with half his body in a wall or floating in mid air. No, this was supposed to be real right? And stuff like that doesn't happen in real life.

"Follow me!" The fairy instructed and led me back to the over towards the over shadowing clocktower which i still refused to look above.

The barking is what made me realise what had happened before i saw it, and when i did lay eyes on a Deku Link being harassed by a little white dog i burst out laughing, i couldn't help it. Perhaps the stress was finding a way to release its self, that or i was officially going bonkers. Either way, it did make me feel better to watch the hero of time having his ass handed to him by a little yorkie like dog. If Ganon had met the little poochy Link would have been out of a job apparently.

"Quit laughing and help him!" Tatl apparently had a knack for being a kill joy.

With a small chuckle a scooped the dog up easily from the floor as it barked and snarled at the trembling Deku boy trying to climb a large wooden crate.

"Link." I called causing his little legs to stop kicking out during his failed climbing attempt. "Go over to the garden area while i sort poochy out." I chuckled rubbing the dogs head watching him pass me and the dog and head towards the garden area looking rather ruffled.

"Heh, who'd of thought ay? The hero of time bested by a furry little mite?" It's true what they say, animals are rather therapeutic, at least i now had a small smile on my face. I put the dog down knowing Link was far enough away for the dog not to care and made my to join the deku and fairy waiting for me were i had previously seen Keifi.

"This way." I began climbing the stairs. The small smile still on my face. Perhaps if i looked at this whole thing a different way it wouldn't be so frightening, a lot of people would kill to be in my position, on an adventure with a well loved game character from childhood. Okay, so actually being here is different from what most would picture it to be, but still, i'm living Majoras mask. Maybe if i keep my hopes up i can at least try and enjoy the experience slightly. Yeah.

The garden was actually rather breathtaking, the gentle flow of the stream really added to the relaxed aura of the sheltered little green area that lay almost hidden in the large town, the smell of the flowers that sat beneath a single tree filled the air with sweet floral aromas. And the little frog who basked in the shade of the tree even croaked a few times making the garden feel like the rest of the town wasn't even there, just nature. The wide stream with a little bridge leading over to a narrow walkway to where i knew Keifi was now hiding in was all there. The pleasant scene could almost have made me forget the temples we would...have...to...No! i would not think of that now, later maybe, but not right now!

Above the waters surface was what we had come for; a yellow fairy. Well, a much stranger looking fairy, but what we needed none the less. At least the little flying thing of ugly took my mind away from more serious future issues.

"Right Link, you see that flying thing over the water there?" I pointed and he nodded once his eyes caught sight of what it was i was directing him too.

"Go get it." I said taking a seat on the little wooden bench leaned against a wall looking over my odd wet socks wishing i had put on some shoes before getting sucked into a game.

Maybe this will be easy, i just point and he shoots, no worries! All i've gotta do is not look up and tell Link where to go, what to...

Links eyes bored into mine with his stubby hands on his hips tapping his little foot against the pavement. I knew the look even if it did come from a deku...

"Please Link? It's important to get it." I ask receiving a lower pitched and rather unhappy whistle from the little deku.

I watched him walk away and look down at the waters edge... Oh crap i had forgotten he can't swim...even though he's made of wood so he should at least be able to float. With heavy sigh i stood and made my way to his side by the waters edge. It's probably best i don't sit around to long anyway, that gives me time to think about whats going to happen.

"You can't swim like that can you?" Again i shouldn't have asked but i threw out the obvious statement.

The little deku dipped his foot into the water and retracted it quickly rubbing the soles of his wooden foot. Ah, so water actually hurts him. Makes more sense then can't swim, but still odd.

"I've got an idea" I looked to the fairy once more sizing up the distance. I knew Link could do it on his own yet if i let him go through pain without actually trying to help him the guilt would overwhelm me. Yeah, his feet would hit the water, but once at most if i got my aim and distance right.

I look down at him and know he would refuse my idea, so the point of asking his permission to lift his small body from the floor was pointless. I took hold of one of his arms and one leg making sure his bum was towards the fairy. Huh, whatever wood he's made from it's a good thing its quite light.

"Ready?" His head shook back and forth frantically with distressing whistles. Well that's a 'no' if i ever did see one.

Sorry kiddo but its this or Burt off feet.

I began to swing him back and forth getting more and more force each swing "Three...Two...One...Go!" I threw him towards the fairy, his arms reached out to grab the little yellow demon but missed. All i could do was watch as he skimmed over the surface of the water a few times bum first.

Ouch. Thats...thats gotta have hurt.

Fortunately i did give him enough welly to get him to the other side, but, unfortunately he had missed and now was nursing his saw rear end on the other side of the stream. Well that didn't work, and i wouldn't be surprised if he would never let me touch him again after having his buns burnt clean off. How can we get to the...

I look into the stream and mentally slapped myself. It's shallow, really shallow. Waist height at best.

I steeped slowly into the cold water that came up to my waist and waddled through grabbing the fairy and making my way over to Link who was still rubbing his behind with a painful expression on his face. If Dekus could cry im sure he would have been.

I coughed to get his attention while still lingering in the waters edge looking at Link with a rather apologetic look "Sorry about that, i uh...didn't really, you know...uh think, yeah, sorry." I rubbed the back of my head at his angry large yellow eyes handing over the yellow fairy and climbing out of the water.

"So uh, to the great fairy..." I couldn't help but notice the lack of Tatl, where the hell had she gone?

I smiled the moment i spotted her laughing her little head off behind the tree. Poor Link, but it was rather funny. Link skimming bum first over the water kept playing over and over in my mind forcing the corners of my mouth to turn up. Dammit Tatl now you've got me going!

My first giggle broke free with me trying to hide it with a cough. The first of probably what will be many.

* * *

-Link-

We arrived in the great fairies chamber once i composed myself after being completely humiliated, both of them had found my burning of a certain area of my body rather funny apparently. The small giggles behind me on the way here made that all perfectly clear. But at least now we was getting somewhere. I couldn't and wouldn't let them get to me.

"Oh no the great fairy!" Tatl finally stopped her obsessive laughing at the sight of around fifteen odd looking fairies that floated over the rippling waters of the glittering fairy grotto hidden snugly within a cave in north clock town.

"Hey Link, that fairy we caught." Eve gave me a gentle nudge towards the pool, i pulled the little yellow fairy from my pocket and it flew out of my grasp the moment it set its beady eyes on its brethren. They all joined together and spun around and around until a ball of light was all that remained floating beautifully for a few seconds then exploding into nothing but light. I squint my eyes as i wait for them to take focus, a high pitched giggle from an almost angelic voice echoed through the Grotto.

The great fairy of magic appeared and floated above the soft blue pool of water in the centre with a smile. Her near naked body that was the very essence of female perfection wore only ivy around her rounded yet delicate curves, her golden silk like hair floating elegantly behind her in long ponytails as her perfected lips and jewel like eyes smiled down at the three of us.

"Thankyou for returning my body back to normal young heros, I, the great fairy of magic was tricked by the skull child that you currently search for."

How did she know that? I suppose being a great fairy leaves her open to levels of wisdom and knowledge that some could only ever dream of.

"As a reward for your kindness i will grant you the power over magic young Link, and you, Eve of the other world, shall become a spirit connected to Links, this will allow you to travel through the ethereal with him."

"What, What do you mean? Travel the ethereal?" Eve nearly shouted at the beautiful fairy, but no answer came as we both lifted from the ground. An icy chill ran through my veins and all i could see was a mass of colours for what felt like a blissful few hours before i felt my feet touch the floor once more, slightly disappointed at the lost feeling of peace.

"I hope my gifts aid you on your path, and remember if you need me i will be here for you." With another giggle from the wonderful being she disappeared into the rippling waters below her leaving just the three of us alone once more.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Eve practically screamed causing me to jump and ready myself for whatever danger we was in.

What i did see actually made up slightly for the incident at the stream earlier that day. Eve was running her hands over her elongated and now pointy ears with a look of horror. Her once wet clothes replaced with a brown tunic much like my own with a pair of white tights and brown leather boots and gloves to match, the hat had already been thrown to the floor. A smile would have spread across my face if i had had lips but a small chuckling whistle did give away my humored attitude to her blatant distress.

"You think this is funny do yuh? Well screw you Pinocchio!" Her comment just made me laugh harder, not that i knew what a Pinocchio was, but her angry red face was just to much.

"Screw the both of you!" She stormed off and Tatl finally joined me in the laughter at her expense.

* * *

**Chapter two edited YAY! I hope you guys are finding it better then what it was before. It even had at the top of the page ' zelda plot line for ch2' so yeah sorry for posting the basics before hand, i think i wanted to know how many would be actually interested in an SI story for Majoras mask. I've seen a few but not for MM. Review x**

**(Ps. the fairy scene is supposed to be cryptic, but in case your wondering, no, Link and Eve are not suddenly soul mates or anything like that- Clue- i needed a way for Eve to be able to travel back in time with Link and Be able to do other things with him that involve magic) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to say thankyou to; Cookie. AZF and Daisyisawesome for reviewing the story so far and it's nice to know people like the idea of the story and are reading along. **

_Chapter three; You scratch my back and i'll scratch yours._

Chapter rating T (language)

completely re-written.

NIGHT OF THE FIRST DAY 7:45pm

-Link-

I clamber up the stairs of Anjus inn struggling with the food tray in my arms, at a time like this a really wish this form actually had fingers that could grip onto things more securely.

Eve had missed dinner this evening and i knew it would do her no good going on an empty stomach, i could understand her lack of appetite for i shared that feeling, but experience had taught me that hunger only makes issues worsen.

I still do not buy into this story of hers about her being some kind of phsycic mind reader from the Gerudo desserts, but so far she had led us in quite the right directions. After her initial shock of finding her ears and cloths drastically changed she pointed me and Tatl towards getting into an observatory, not that she came with us, her reasons being she didn't wish to be underground again so soon. Much to my and Tatls surprise when we finally got back, after a few hours and discovering the whereabouts of the skull kid, Eve had managed to book us into the Inn and even found quite a few rupees. She was more organised then i originally gave her credit for, and we wouldn't be having a nice warm shelter for the night if she hadn't of somehow convinced Anju the inn keeper we had already pre booked.

I put down the tray at the top of the stairs and opened the door that would lead me to the upper floor balcony area of the Inn, holding the door with my side i finally take hold of the tray once more after a few attempts of trying to hold it firmy in my stubby hands.

Upon stepping out to the balcony area i spot Eve sitting with her legs dangling over the edge of the lower thatched part of the roof looking at me with a rather confused expression. I suppose my entrance was rather loud with the bowl, spoon and plate jingling noisily against the tray with every movement i make.

"Hey Kiddo, what you doing out here?" Eve asks as i slowly approach and continue to struggle with the tray, just as a take my third step towards her and begin to out stretch my arms to offer her the soup and bread roll, the tray slips from my wooden grip and crashes loudly onto the floor.

For crying out loud is there nothing i can do in this bloody form?! I couldn't even use a spoon for my own supper and ended up having to slurp it up through my funnel, the bread roll ended up untouched as i had no teeth to chew it. What did dekus technically eat? This body was getting more and more frustrating by the minute.

I crouch down and begin trying to clean the mess with an annoyed huff. How in Dins name am i supposed to face of against the skull kid when i can barely hold a tray of food?

Eves shadow overlaps the light of the moon beside me and crouches down and starts helping with the mess of the thick soup.

"Sorry Link." Eve whispers as she scoops the soup back into the wooden bowl. What is she sorry for? It's not like she tripped me and caused the mess. If it's anyones fault it's that skull kid for making me this way.

"For earlier at the stream, and being a pain in the ass right now. I appreciate the gesture." Oh, so that's what she was referring to. To be honest her actions of getting us the inn room and helping us find quite a handful of rupees rather made up for her almost destroying my behind.

I nod my head to show her it's okay as we finish clearing the mess back onto the tray. Eve picks it up and places it beside the door. "I'll take it in later okay? I just needed some air you know?" I nod again as she makes her way back to her original sitting spot dangling her legs over once more. I can see she has something on her mind, most likely everything that's happened, including the impending doom of the moon above us. I decide to take seat beside her, i could use someone to talk too as well, not that i can actually communicate anything at the moment but the company that i'm not really accustomed to would be nice.

We sit in silence for a while, Eve looking down to the streets and myself to the intimidating moon above, her head turns slightly to look at me as i look up at what might be all our deaths.

"What does it look like? The moon i mean?" I look at her and turn my head slightly to show my confusion. Had she not looked at it? I mean it was right above us and rather hard to miss. I had noticed previously during the day her eyes seemed glued to the floor, but i had assumed it was because we were searching for rupees.

"I want to look up and face it, but i can't, i...I just can't. I was hoping to find it easier at night, you know, making it look a bit more natural for it to be there, but i just can't do it...Is it scary?" She asks as her eyes almost begin to water. I look up to the star filled night sky and the moon that steals the spotlight. Its large yellow eyes remind me of that mask the skull kid had worn when he robbed me, the snarling teeth look like it will consume and eat up anything in it's path, yes, it is a scary sight.

I nod slowly.

"It's different, being here i mean. I have...seen all this, but living it, it's just so...differnt." I wonder what she saw when she had her vision. Our deaths? No, she doesn't seem frantic or distressed enough to actually know her death is only a short time away.

I place what i hope is a reassuring hand on her shoulder, my own way of saying that she's not alone in all this. She pats my hand resting on her shoulder with her own.

"Thanks, i suppose i can't continue being such a coward can i? I mean it's only going to get bigger as more time passes, so if i don't look now, then it will only be worse when i actually do see it." She drops her hand with a long exhale and closes her eyes and lifts her head to the night sky. I want to tell her she's not a coward at that moment, fear is something we all have, and she's showing her own form of courage by facing it, but all i can offer is a gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

Her eyes finally open looking up at the moon above us, i can feel the muscles under my hand tense up as her whole body stiffens. Her breathing becomes hitched for a moment that gets shallowed down by a large gulp. I wish i could speak and offer some kind of comfort but all i can do is wait, wait for her to respond with words that must reflect her rush of emotions at that moment.

"Shit" She lets out a long shaky exhale "You lied." How can i have lied when i can't even speak? I remove my hand from her shoulder wondering what i could possibly have lied to her about. Finally a soft smile crosses her lips as she looks back down at me.

"It's not scary." She gives a nervous chuckle "It's bloody terrifying, that's what that is." She points up. Her smile soon disappears as she looks back up once more.

"It's...I can't even..." She sighs and pats my head much to my displeasure, i'm not some kind of animal or dog, i'm still me...I think.

"Thanks kiddo, i probably would have just chickened out again, but apparently having someone watch you makes for good peer pressure. That, and being bested by a like what, ten year old? at looking at the moon."

I nod again, well at least i've helped...sort of. I join Eve and look back at the moon.

We both just sit in silence lost in our own little world of thoughts for a length of time until Eve speaks with a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hey Link?" I make a whistle noise letting her know i'm listening. "I just realised something...Skull kid's technically mooning us right now isn't he." I give a small chuckle, yes i suppose he is.

Not really the reaction i was expecting, but i suppose everyone reacts to fear in a different way.

* * *

DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY 9:15am

-Eve-

I look over the shelves stacked with the most bizarre items i had ever seen in such a 'basic' shop. A few different types of swords and shields were what i had my main focus on, Tatl had managed to convince Link earlier that morning at breakfast that i needed a weapon for when we squared up against skull kid. The fact that i knew we wouldn't actually be fighting him i refrained from mentioning, i knew we would be traveling quite a bit through places no one else would in their right minds go, so getting myself some protection was a rather good idea in my eyes.

Yesterday we had managed to find quite a collection of rupees when Link got back from the observatory, i had only managed to find the value of fifty when they had come back, but with the three of us searching and Link playing in the deku playground near the fairy grotto it gave our bank account quite the boost. With 240 rupees to our name and a free larger wallet from the strange 'bank' guy we were set to get the basics of our gear together.

I pick up larger sword for adults and look over its shinning blade, it was nice and all but far to heavy for me to be carrying around 24/7, i can already feel it's weight forcing my arms down in submission. Who was i kidding? I'm no swordsman.

I put it back and scan over a few other blades before a bow and a quiver of arrows catches my eye. Hmmm ideal really, i can support link from a distance and stay far enough away from any of the real danger. Not that i actually knew how to use a bow but i had a whole day to practise with it. I pick the long wooden bow and scrutinise its spine looking for any signs of damage and tweak at the bows line making it give a slight strumming sound. It's very plain with no patterning or design to either the bow or the arrows case but it's the right size and weight.

Yeah, this will do, now how much...

My eyes widen as i look at the price tag for the set...200 rupees. Oh crap, we can't get this or we won't have enough money for anything else. A small whistle turns my attention to the small deku beside me.

"Hey Link, what you found?" I ask as he lifts up a large brown bag in his wooden hand for me to examine. I take it and give it a once over. It too is rather plain but i do see rather strange looking writing running down the long strap. It seems to be just a very large shoulder bag, the kind old women use. Ugly but very useful. Oh it has a tag.

_Bottomless pit bag;_

_Fed up of trying to carry a mass of items and struggling with its weight?_

_Then this is the bag for you!_

_Carry a mass of items and feel no weight for only 100 rupees._

_Satisfaction guaranteed!_

_50% off for a limited time only._

Bullshit! Really?! A bag that defied all the laws of physics? But should i really be so surprised at that? This whole world was scientifically wrong in almost every manner. The moon should be pulling the sea over the land and drowning everyone way by now, so i suppose this isn't so shocking. I had better get used to the events my world would deem impossible now being the norm. Good find Link, if it actually works.

"Good work Link." I pat his fat wooden head and look back over at the bow, we needed 250 for both items... i suppose we could hunt around some more for rupees but i think were all still a little tired from our rupee hunter gatherer routine yesterday... I could try and barter the price for the bow. It was worth a try.

I pick up the bow and arrows set and carry them, and the bag, to the counter top to pay. The corners of my mouth turn upwards at the shop keeper who had owned the fishing pond in Ocarina of time trying to reach a stubborn itchy spot on his back.

I wonder what Link makes of all this? Seeing people he did from Hyrule but in a different way? It was a different dimension for him also...i think.

"Oh hello" He turns to greet me with a itch and scratch "What can i do for you today?" He asks and i look down to link and back to the shop keeper.

"I would like to buy both of these please, but i think that this" I point to the bow and arrows " Is rather over priced, so i'm gonna offer you 150 for it."

"150?! Are you crazy? That there is made from the wood of the swamp forests, the toughest and most durable wood you could possibly get in the whole of Termina. Why, the Deku king himself uses such wood in his palace." He continues to scratch his back with an irritated groan.

"Hmmm i'll tell you what, if you scratch my back, metaphorically speaking, by dropping it to 150, then i'll scratch yours in the literal sense, how's that?" I cross my arms over my chest, my few years of boot sale haggling finally finding a proper use. bartering is all about whose the more confident my grandma, the bootsale jedi master always taught me. A wave of her hand and things that once were labeled £1 would drop to 50. Sheer mastery.

"Scratch...Scratch my back?" He finally breaks and asks with a slight hope as his scratching continues.

"Yep, for five minutes straight, but over the shirt of course."

I ain't touching you under the shirt buddy, there could be a number of disease ridden reasons for your chronic scratching, either that or fleas.

"Deal" He jumped on the offer and turned around showing me his back " Right there between my shoulder blades, i just can't reach it and it's driving me crazy!"

I lean over the counter and begin to scratch the spot causing the man to make a few rather disturbing pleasurable noises. Oh god, what had i just agreed to? I look down at Link with disturbed look, i think even Link is finding the noises of the shop keeper rather unpleasant and unnecessary.

"Oh yes! Right there! Ohhhhhh, Harder, to the left, That's it! Ahhhhh."

Just count down from 100 Eve, count down from 100 and this will all be over before you know it. Why didn't i think about using link as some kind of back scratcher?

"Oh! That feels good, keep going!" The shop keepers voice gets louder and louder as i scratch between his shoulders.

50, 49, 48, 47- Oh god, what will people think passing the shop if they hear this? What will they think once hearing this then seeing me and a Deku child walking out a few minutes later. Well it could be worse...he could be the sweaty sort. Oh god when will this end?

"Faster! To the right! Really dig those nails in! Oh that's it! I think... I think it's going! Ah! mmmm." He stiffens then relaxes.

I'm doing this for the greater good, i'm doing this for the greater good, i'm doing this for the greater good.

I look at the clock, hell yeah five minutes up baby! I pull my hand away and wait for the rather pleased looking man to turn back around to face us.

"Oh thank you Miss, that was just what i needed, my itch has completely gone...So, 150 for the bow set it is, so let me see... 50 for the bag and 150...that's 200 rupees please."

I handed over the rupees and whispered down to Link as the man begins to wrap the bought items "Don't ever mention what you just witnessed to anyone okay. Ever."

Link gave a few chuckling whistles and soon we were leaving the shop with our newly purchased items.

"Can we go to the laundry pool guys? I really need to wash my hand." I plead making sure my hand does not make contact with any other part of me, which is rather difficult to say the least as i am holding a wrapped up bow and quiver filled with arrows.

"I need to wash out my ears and eyes" Tatl agrees and we make our way to clean off the wrongness that had just played out.

* * *

NIGHT OF THE SECOND DAY 10:20pm

-Link-

We all jumped, or more, flopped onto our beds in the rented room of the hotel. It had been quite a day, trying to teach Eve how to use a bow and arrow. In the end, the guards had moved us to the garden area due to the safety reasons of the general public even though the streets were emptying by the minute, but it was worth it. Eve had actually seemed to get the hang of it after several hours of the worst archery i had ever seen. Which again just backed my theory that she was in no way a dessert dweller. Surly she would have to have used bows and arrows to hunt for her food in such a isolated living area.

Oh well. Tomorrow night when the carnival opens the doors to the clock tower and i get the skull kid to change me back i will finally be able to question her on her suspicious origins.

A small doubt nipped in the back of my mind on whether Eve would actually be able to hit a moving target though, i can't imagine the enemy standing around for several seconds while she lined up her shots. I suppose her being able to use a bow and arrow was a good thing, even if she wasn't exactly professional quality. That and her fear of the moon was much better then it was the night before, i caught her glancing up at it every now and again during her training, a rather good idea as it seems to grow larger with every moment.

**As you can see i will be giving you a rough time line in which the story happens in. I will add that i know two days have just passed and not much has happened, but unfortunately the first visit to clocktown is pretty much like this ( a whole day worth of nothing to do) But at least Eve got some training in. The idea of the bag is just a way to try and explain how Link and Eve can carry so much stuff that they will pick up during the game and i hope it seems believable enough for you in the Zelda universe. Review to let me know that you are reading along. It really does help keep the story pushing forward a little faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter with such a large jump in time I promise, no more missing nearly a whole day and such... now the real adventure can begin...**

_Chapter 4; The end of the Beginning_

**Chapter rating T (for language)**

**No more edits from this chapter on wards.**

* * *

Night of the Third and final day 12:00am

-Link-

Pop. Pop. Bang. Pop.

The fireworks fill the dark night sky with a multitude of brightly intense colours, the Clocktowers stairways begin to open with bang after shuddering bang almost mocking my equally shuddering heart. The rounded monster like moon that threatens all life lays eerily close as the fireworks illuminate its bewitched face with every loud pop.

"This is it, let's go see the skull kid and stop all this mess." Tatl chimes confidently above my head.

"Link." Eve speaks up with a shaking voice, she looks up to the moon as she stands rigid beside me, her hands shaking and rapid breaths almost become lost in the darkness untill the light of another firework reveals her apprehension.

"Don't leave me behind okay. Promise me." She looks down pleading at me with her eyes.

I nod my head. I wouldn't leave anyone in danger if I could help it, but her words seem to imply that she might know I will be going somewhere, but where? The clock tower only has one entrance, unless the skull kid manages to abduct me somehow then takes me away to somewhere unknown, I can't see how I could go without her being able to follow.

"Thankyou. I suppose we-" The ground shakes violently once more cutting Eve short.

The staggering tremors had begun early this morning and had only gotten worse, the escalation in their ferocity and occurence with every passing hour had caused the small few citizens of Clocktown left to flee.

We had to stop this now before the whole planet destroyed itself before the moon even had its chance.

I take hold of Eves brown tunic and give it a slight tug establishing it was time to go. She nods her head and the three of us ascend the steps of the clock tower, the tension fuelled by fear in the air laid thick and heavy as we made our way up.

Inside the tall spherical tower a single raised platform with a painted crescent moon sat in the middle of the floor with a small lever to its side. I look up to the ceiling seeing a circular round hole and realise this must be the way up to the roof. I gesture for Eve and Tatl to follow me and get onto the platform.

"Ready?" Eve asks leaning over to reach the lever that will hopefully take us up.

I nod my head and she pulls the long wooden switch downwards causing the platform to rise up in a loud mechanical and shaky motion.

All our heads scanned the area as soon as we arrived on the flat surface of the roof. Eve taps my shoulder gently and points upwards to the skull kid floating high above the tower. His back turned towards us and his head looking up to the sky to admire his destructive work. Finally he turns his head as if sensing our presence while flipping my ocarina idly in his hand. His whole casual demeanor seems to aggravate me more and more.

How can he act so casual in a time like this! Does he not realise if the moon does fall, then he will die along with everyone else?

"Sis!" The little purple fairy who I knew as Tael calls out from behind the masked child. I had forgotten of Tatls brother and his part in all of this.

"Tael! We've been looking for the both of you." Tatl turns her attention over to the skull kid who continues to flip the ocarina in the air. "Hey Skull kid, what if you gave that mask back you're wearing now? Please?" Tatl tries to coerce but her pleading falls upon deaf ears as the skull kid just laughs at her futile request.

"Was it you that brought me here?" Eve cuts through his laughter and he turns his head to look her over.

"Why would I waste my time on someone like you?" He belittles.

"Listen you little shit, if you're the one who brought me here then you better send me back!" Eve was losing herself to both fear and anger as she pulled her bow from behind her lining up an arrow for a shot. She needed to calm down if we had any chance of reasoning with him. He might be our only hope to stop the moon from falling. Although I suspect reason is no longer an option.

"Hmph, well Tatl it seems clear you have betrayed me from the company you keep, I knew you would, they always leave."

"Skull kid please stop this!" Tatl cried out "Tael, please talk to him!"

The purple fairy looked at skull kid then back to us "Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon. Hurry, gather the four who are there and bring them here." The moment the last words left the purple fairy's mouth skull kid back-handed him roughly, sending the little fairy through the air.

"Don't speak out of line you stupid fairy!"

Tatl cries out in shock at the skull kids actions filling the rooftop with desperate bell chimes as she tries once more to reason with the being she had once called friend. Did she really think they were ever genuine friends? People like skull kid only ever use people for their own gains.

"Tael!...Skull kid how could you do that to your own friend!"

"Because he's messed up in the head." Eve spoke causing the skull kid to laugh once more.

"Well whatever... even if the four were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me. Just look above you. If that's something that can be stopped, just try too."

The whole world seemed to shake at that moment as skull kid reached out his arms and cried out a primal scream to the moon. The mask seemed to amit a purple like magical glow as the moon began its decent at a much faster pace, almost breaching the atmosphere.

"Twat him Link!" Eve calls firing her bow and missing the target as her balance becomes overwhelmed by the tremors below us.

How can I get him? I can't just fly up there and overpower him with my stubby arms...but maybe if I can hit him with an acidic bubble it might throw him off from his summoning, buying us some more time and for Eve to line up a better shot.

I feel the familiar icy chill run through my veins as the pulse of magic flows through me, focusing it to the only area I can, a small bubble begins to form at the end of my funnel-shaped mouth.

Reaching its maximum size I send a sharp exhale out of my mouth and shoot the bubble towards the summoning skull kid as another of Eves arrows just barely misses.

The bubble hits the target dead on and square in the face, or more so the mask, of the skull kid. In a moment of shock he drops my ocarina that plummets towards the roof bellow him, I run in hope that I can reach it in time before its collision with the Clocktowers rooftop.

I cannot have come this far just for it to end up smashed into pieces on the ground before me!

My small legs can't carry me fast enough, and I can see the distance that just cannot be covered in time for my stubby legs.

Why? Why did I let this happen? How could I have let this happen?

As if the whole world slowed down into the heart beat of a second, Eve jumps forward into my line of sight and catches my ocarina moments before it shatters to the ground.

"Catch!" She calls throwing it awkwardly over to me as she stumbles to get back up.

The moment I feel the pulse of the ocarinas energy within my hands once more, I send a small prayer to one of the wisest people I could think of, the one who held the triforce of wisdom itself. Hyrules Princess, Zelda.

As if hearing my calls, my memories bring me into a vivid remembrance of the last occasion I had spoken to Hyrules beautiful future queen.

I remember her out stretching her delicate hand and giving me the gift of the ocarina and teaching me a song that she believed a goddess would hear, and be able to protect me in my search for a friend I had lost, Navi.

The Song...What was the song?

My memory filled in the blanks as Zelda played a strange tune on her own ocarina, the very notes and symphony of complicated yet simple structures echoed through my mind as I finally joined the princess in the mystical song...

The song of time.

That was it! The song of time! Zelda had asked the goddess of time to protect me on my travels and if I needed her aid, I was only to play the required melody!

"Earth to Link! We're about to get bloody crushed!" Eve shouts over angrily, pulling me away from my memories.

I shake my head to fully recover back to my senses and try the only thing I have left that could possibly work.

I bring the ocarina to my funnel mouth, almost stopping myself halfway in realising I could never actually play anything with my current body.

But the blue instrument disagreed and began to shine brightly, bending its shape and design to the need of its master.

Almost instantly the light dispensed and a large set of Deku pipes replaced my former ocarinas appearance, but its aura is still the same and highly evident in the new instrument, it's magic and power still flowing freely through its new identity.

I bring the new instrument of many brass pipes to my funnel, the fitting for my deformity is next to perfect. All I can do is hope and pray that the goddess hears me and shows her mercy on the people of Termina.

I begin to play the song of time, the very one Zelda had implied would protect me.

Every note fills the empty roof top and vibrates through the air in sharp brass pitches, the melody moving from high notes to low, contradicting one another yet moving together to form the sacred melody.

I play the final note of the short yet mysterious tune and the deku pipes react, beginning to glow a soft yellow light

"Don't you bloody leave me here!" I hear Eve call over still distracting the skull kid with poorly aimed arrows.

Why would she say that? What does she mean...

Oh.

The once small glow from the instrument begins to brighten and wrap itself around me, every feather like touch of the golden light feeling like a warm summers breeze.

"Link!" Eve shouts over to me with panic ridden eyes.

Golden heated light wraps its arms around me, fully engulfing my body into submission.

My eyes now see nothing but white, my ears hearing nothing but the song of time, my body drifts downwards in the sensation that it is falling. Yet all is calm.

* * *

-Eve-

"No!" I cry as I watch Link become fully enveloped by a thick ball of gold energy then disappear altogether.

He left me... He left me stuck in this time line to get destroyed by the moon. You promised Link...

"You PROMISED you wouldn't leave me here! You.. You Bastard!" I cry in self pity.

The skull kid above me laughs, watching my sheer horror that the person who was supposed to be a hero, just left. Left a person, and a world who needed him.

My eyes spill salty tears down my cheeks as I fall to my knees dropping my bow to the side.

Why bother fighting when I know there is nothing I can do? Nothing but watch as the moon slowly gets closer and closer and kills us all in a raging ball of fire.

All of it; Three days of training, scrounging for rupees, the fear, the confusion, the preparing. All of it...For nothing.

And now I'm a mere minute away from death. A horrific, traumatising and most likely painful death.

A small boys voice whispers softly inside my head but I can't hear what he is saying, not that it matters, I'm about to die.

I cower and tremble in fear, my eyes remained glued tightly shut as the ground begins to make its final tremors.

* * *

**So this is the last chapter of the beginning of the story. Yep, my first intro was actually an introduction to the character Eve. I hope the True beginning keeps you reading and enjoying. Don't forget to review as the pointers really help and criticisms are actually wanted. So may I say thankyou to SSLamaJama97 for giving me a good kick up the backside for grammar mistakes, I will try to work harder and make sure we see fewer mistakes in the future! (Damn notepad doesn't auto correct certain things like 'I' in stead of 'i') I will just have to stop being lazy and make sure i treble check over these things. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5; Betrayed and the truth about worm poo.

Chapter rating T- Language warnings

Dawn of the first day 6:00am

* * *

-Eve-

White light surrounded me as I felt myself sink through the floor and begin to fall endlessly into a void of only light, a soft song played gently through the emptiness as the song of time drove me further and further downwards.

What had happened? One moment I had been on the rooftop of the Clocktower only a minute away from death, then...a voice, a boys voice I hadn't heard before had whispered into my ear then all had turned white. Had it been the voice that had saved me? Or maybe my own fear induced hallucinations? Either way I was more than grateful for the intervention. Knowing the white filled plummet that would take me back in time to the first day I could finally breathe again, although I could still feel the wet tears that clung to my cheeks from the tears I had shed minutes before my near death experience.

I felt semi comforted in the knowledge that I knew this strange and rather sickly feeling of falling into and endless abyss was in fact a good thing. Time travel being a major improvement from sudden death.

Finally all sensations began to leave my body as I became one with the whiteness, my physical flesh becoming entwined with pulsating ethereal energy.

The soothing melody of time began to drift further away as I began to straighten as if standing upon a floor of nothing and greeted by a few vibrant colours coming into view in small spots and specs. Suddenly the small inactive colours filled the area in a twister like spin of blurred fast-moving scenery that I couldn't quite define.

Then, as if startled out of a day-dream I stood within the centre of clock town that seemed as busy and lively as ever. Like nothing had happened. One minute I had been stood upon the Clocktowers roof eyeing my death within the black night of the sky to this, an orange sky bearing the first rays of the sun, busy civilians readying themselves for the day and birds greeting the morning in song.

I had done it! I had travelled back in time and survived!

I could have fainted from shere relief of knowing I wouldn't be left behind and crushed by the moon, but the mix of relief, happiness, excitement, joy and alleviation were soon replaced as I laid eyes on the small green tunic wearing Deku who ran a few steps ahead to look back up to the moon, checking that indeed, we had somehow reverted through time.

Anger, resentment, betrayal and hurt were all my mind seemed to shuffle between as I stood scowling at Link and his fairy Tatl. He had left me to die. He selfishly didn't even give me the chance to grab onto him as his body began to disappear into the world of white light, he hadn't even tried to make a few steps towards me.

My memories of Link the hero of Hyrule and Termina were shattering before my very eyes as he finally looks down and spots me.

Hell no, I will not hide my betrayed glare. I can see from his small surprised jump he hadn't expected to see me here, or have thought I would have been able to follow him through time.

I would have said something at that moment, anything to convey how hurt and betrayed by the small boy I felt, but my throat closed off and all my conflicting emotions were almost too much to bear at that moment, each fighting for dominance over the other.

If I was even able to speak I just don't know which emotion would win. I would either cry, scream, lash out or just fall to my knees once more and wallow in self depression.

"Eve! You made it! Are you okay? Do you know what happened? What is going on? Links instrument-" Tatl started firing questions and false concern my way. It was funny, the little amount of concern they had shown for my welfare upon leaving me on the rooftop to my fate.

No...

Words or actions wouldn't help me here, but getting away from that wooden face that gave a mocking apologetic look would help somewhat. So without a word I took a deep and painful swallow in my tightly constricted throat and enter the Clocktower with nothing to say to the ones who had left me to die.

I ignore Tatls calling as my stiff body walks down a couple of steps inside the Clocktower towards the happymask salesman. Even him at this moment in time is more appealing to look at then the two who had followed behind me. I may not have been the closest of friends with the fairy and Deku, we had only known each other a short while, but damn, betrayal hurt, it actually physically hurt in my chest.

"Eve? what wrong?" Tatl asks from behind as I approach the mask salesman continuing to avoid contact with my so-called 'companions'.

"We've got the ocarina." I speak with a rough voice to the salesman, finding it rather hard to speak as my throat still seems cracked and my jaw set painfully tense. A small tug on my hand from a wooden stub causes me to jolt my hand away from the Deku, right now if I don't focus on what needs to be done I'm afraid I might just break.

"It's good to see you all again, you were able to retrieve your precious item you say?" The smiling mask seller inquires.

"Yeah he did." I take a few steps back, not even being able bring myself to speak the Dekus name to inform the salesman who had managed it.

The Deku in question gives a small whistle and watches as I take a seat on one of the steps close to the door and nestle my face in my hands with steadying breathes.

It seemed that just when I had become almost accustomed to this world, I would get knocked back down on my ass by the people in it. But I had to calm down, I had to get home.

A few muffled sounds of the salesman talking to Link is all I can hear, not that my attention lies with them at that moment, it's focusing on not breaking down or lose control. I have my pride and I will keep that at least, or die trying.

With shuffling of feet from the salesman I see him walk over to the shadowed area of the damp room alongside the wall, where a large organ sits in waiting. The song of healing begins to play from the fingertips of the estranged man on white and black keys filling the room with one of the most sad yet beautiful melodies I had ever heard, in this world and my own.

It was strange how I hadn't noticed the massive double organ against the far wall on our previous encounter, then again, I had been more focused on how scary the man frankly was.

I lift my heavy feeling head from my hands to watch as Link is taught how to play the enchanting song.

I used to enjoy listening to the song on youtube every now and then but a live performance just made every note come alive with feeling and soul. It was strange, I could almost feel the melody itself lifting my mood slightly. I was still angry, hurt and happy to be alive, yet my emotions didn't seem to now fight for first place like before. My mind seemed less bombarded and more focused. That in itself was yet another small relief.

As expected Link soon joined in once he had the notes memorised in his head and for the second time in the space of ten minutes he became encased in light once more, but the green glow of energy that surrounded him only lasted a mere two seconds at best, then dispersing in all directions, leaving a now human link in its wake.

My brows knitted together in confusion as I looked upon Links form...This wasn't right...Link was a child in Majoras mask wasn't he? He looked older than ten-eleven, a lot older.

Everything else had stayed the same, his blonde rather spiky hair under a long green hat, his identifiable green tunic over a white shirt and tights, his brown leather boots with matching gloves...even his sword had returned, but... he looked about 5ft 8, defiantly not a child.

Was my memories of the game that bad? No...No I'm sure he was little. In fact I know he was!

Link seemed to join in with my confusion as he looked over himself, I could only imagine what was going on his head at that moment, the first thought I can imagine, being that the floor looked much further away then it had previously been.

"What the? How?" His deep voice queried as he looked at his large gloved hands turning them over back and forth.

Well at least I now know he can talk, no more playing the good olde game of charades for us anymore, at least that's something to be grateful for.

"This isn't right, I'm..I'm big." Link informed the mask seller with a few confused blinks.

"It does seem a little strange doesn't it." The purple suited seller gave an eery laugh "Perhaps something happened to you during your travels that would cause this to happen, how strange indeed." His smile became toothy as he looked over towards my direction.

Link followed his line of sight and just looked at me as if I might possibly know the answer.

You know what Link the so-called hero of time? Screw you! Even if I did know what the hell was going on I wouldn't be sharing it with you at the moment. Not after leaving me for dead as you so easily did.

"Um Eve...do you know why I'm...?" He asks towards me unable to finish his question as he then continues to look over himself with disbelief.

"Big?" I offer still sat in my comfort zone of the stairway.

"Yeah." He confirms looking back at me, I give my shoulders a shrug looking back down to the floor earning an exasperated sigh from Link.

Tatl gasps in what must be a realisation of sorts "The great fairy! Maybe she did this, do you remember?"

"Remember what?" Link asks sounding almost shocked at the deepness of his own voice.

"The great fairy said you and Eve needed to be Linked to travel through the etherial and not be harmed by your magic Link. Don't you remember? Eve grew big ears and a brown version of what you're wearing now, maybe, in order for whatever it was that needed to work, you and Eve needed to exchange...I don't know, essences?" Tatl chimed as if she had figured it all out.

She might be right, but why hadn't I changed into a Deku afterwards then instead of what I would assume to be part Hylian? It made no sense, either way it didn't matter. Adult Link could kick alot more ass then kid Link, that, and I really didn't know if I had it in my pride to let a ten-year old lead me around and do all the fighting.

The salesman broke out into a chuckle once more, I had almost forgotten his presence, how i could forget such a strange person was looming around Link I'll never know. "Magic does work in very strange ways indeed."

Creepy bastard.

"Seems likely" Link held his chin in thought "What do you think?" He turned his head to look at me once more.

"I don't know what to think anymore." I confess as I stand patting the dirt from my backside "You and the rest of everything else here has about the same logic as a flying cucumber, the point being it's plain retarded." I shrug once more looking between everyone in the cold damp room.

"Whats wrong with you all of a sudden? you've been quiet since we got back to...the Clocktower, and now, when you finally talk to us, you're just plain rude." Link asks crossing his arms over his chest with a small frown.

Really Link? Is that a blonde moment you're having there? or are you just plain thick? Really? Hmmm Lets see, what might the cause of my snappyness? Maybe being left for dead? Betrayed and forgotten while you and the fairy bugger off and even have the audacity to seem shocked I was able to join you afterwards? Fuck you Link, that's what's wrong.

I ignore him as my head turns to the mask salesman once more who seems rather baffled at our slight stand-off "Don't you want your mask back?" I ask knowing full well the mask mans reactions to Link for not returning it.

"Oh yes, of course, my mask, do you have it?" The salesman smiles over to Link with an outstretched hand.

If I remembered correctly than Link was in for a form of child abuse...Although now he wasn't a child anymore I wonder whether the salesman will have the balls?

Link swallowed sharply with a clearing cough "Uhhh, about your mask, we...We wasn't able to get it back."

Oh ho ho yeah, he was pissed! The constantly plastered smile of the salesman soon turned into a look that could kill the cutest of kittens, but unfortunately, for myself, the salesman decided against shaking him roughly and demand his help while screaming in his face.

No, he opted for the begging routine while bowing over and over as he pleaded with Link for him to retrieve it and telling the story of the masks history. Coward.

We all knew the story...Well at least i did. The mask being created by an evil civilisation that was banned to another realm for creating an object of unfathomable dark power, I.e Majoras mask. How the mask was filled with evil magic, yadda yadda.

Link listened intently and finally nodded his head "Alright I'll help you get the mask back, if it's really as bad as you say, it could be the reason the moon is falling. Lost Kokiri children don't really show that kind of magical talent."

The smile returned to the sellers face as he bowed several more times in gratitude "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, I don't think you realise the importance of that mask." He looked to Links feet were a mask of a Dekus face had fallen and picked it up holding it out to Link. "Here take this, it might help you. The song I taught you, the song of healing, traps and heals evil magic, and in your case it was the spirit of this Deku. When you put it on you should take its form once more. Think of it as a thank you from myself."

"...Thanks" Link commented taking the mask and examining the wooden item in his hands.

"The song I taught you might be able to heal other lost souls and trap the evil magic into masks, you'll do well to remember it. Now please, go and retrieve my mask, and again thankyou." The salesman gave a final bow as Link nodded his head and casually approached me still looking over the mask that had once been his form.

"You wouldn't mind carrying this for a while would you?" He asked holding it out to me gesturing towards the 'Carry all' bag that ignored the laws of physics.

I hold my hand out reluctantly as he hands it over and I place the deformed looking mask within the confines of the bag.

"I've just been stuck as a Deku for so long I don't really want to have to look at it." He offered an explanation. Not that I needed one, I had the bag so I assumed I was the items carrier. Now that Link had his sword back I wouldn't be needed for much fighting so being the carrier made me somewhat useful. Thinking about it, how the hell had his sword managed to get big as well?

Just don't over think it Eve, go with it, nothing here makes any bloody sense, think flying cucumbers...

Tatl chose the moment to break the silence that had fallen "So, Tael mentioned gathering the Four that lived in the four corners of Termina, it's just a thought but maybe we should start at the swamp."

I nod my head "Let's get going, we only have three days and we need to get supplies first." I state and make my way back outside to the streets of Clocktown once more pulling my quiver over to check if I still had any arrows. Much to my relief I did, perhaps losing all inventory was just a game thing like background music.

* * *

-Link-

We made our way out of town after gathering food and water supplies, according to the townsfolk the Deku swamp was not to far being only half a days walk away heading South-East.

Upon leaving the city walls Eve scanned the open fields while scratching the back of her head with a long sigh. She was still bothered by something, her lack of usual talkativeness was a tell-tale sign of that, she was upset or angry about something, and I had a sneaking suspicion it was me. She had refused to say a word since leaving the Clocktower while sporting a small frown continuously on her face as she followed behind me and Tatl.

"It's that way, I think." She finally spoke, I think it was more to herself than me or Tatl who had seemed to take a liking to taking small naps under my hat, it didn't bother me much, Navi had once had the same habit.

I followed Eve as she began walking without so much as an utterance as to whether I was trusting of her sense of direction. I look to the horizon, the sun rises in the East so she is heading in the roughly right direction at least, still though, it wouldn't have hurt to have confirmed it with me.

I sigh and keep an eye on our paths course, the minutes seemed to pass by like hours due to the awkward and rather heavy silence, maybe it would be a good time to ask Eve about some truths that I'm positive she has been lying about, like where she is really from and how she ended up in the same situation I did.

"It's larger than I pictured it." She whispers to herself stopping to scan around once more.

"Um, Eve?" I had to try to get some answers out of her, or at least get her talking. I have had enough of the bitter silence, her aura maybe wasn't so much of anger like it was when we somehow first travelled through time yet she still gave of the 'leave me alone' vibes.

"What?" She sighs and begins walking once more.

"You want to talk about something? You seem alittle...stressed." I ask striding alongside her.

"No not really, keep an eye out for a long hollowed out tree on its side, it's huge, hard to miss."

"Uh...okay." I scratch the back of my head and scan the horizon for the supposed log. "Look, Somethings on your mind, I can tell. It might make you feel better if you just talk about it with me. Is...Is it something I did?" If that was the case I could at least deal with whatever it was.

"Just don't Link, okay, just don't..."She snaps at me then covers her face with a hand adding a sigh "Look just give me some time to cool off a bit okay, I'll be fine, I just need...I dunno, time to think over some things."

"Alright if you say so...But if you want to talk-"

"You're here, I got it."

We again descended into silence as footsteps and bird calls were the only sound filling the void leaving me some time to wonder over a few things myself, like how old was I? This hadn't been the first time I had skipped through the aging process but that had been by only a rough seven years, but this time I felt older than my mid teens, by quite alot. My deep voice was a large indicator of the fact I had passed the awkward stage of puberty a long time ago. Maybe if Tatl was right and me and Eve needed to be somehow connected then I shared the same age as her, it seemed to fit, she too looked past her teenage years. I would have to ask. But how to word my question without offending her? Or making it seem to personal...

My mind filtered through different ways to ask Eve how old she was without stepping too much into her personal space, but each and every turn pointed towards just asking her straight. Straight question, straight answer right?

"How old are you?" I ask suddenly. Thinking about it, perhaps ending the silence with blurting out that question was not the best way to go about things, I really need to work on my socialising, something I had never really had the chance to amend growing up as the loner without a fairy then just plain lone traveller.

Eve turned her head to look at me with a raised brow. probably best to explain yourself Link...

"It's just if I am actually like this" I gestured to my adult body "Because of some kind of...connection with you, then I'm wondering...uh...If it's possible that I'm..."

"The same age as me?" Eve offered as I fought for the right words.

"Yeah."

"22"

"Oh" Was all I could say, did that make me 22 aswell? Goddess that would be one large age jump, the fact that suddenly increasing in age by several years should not seem so common place to me either way, but eleven years?! That was alot, to much, even for me.

"Don't worry." Eve gives a small smile probably seeing my look of distress as I fought my inner conflict over the lost years.

"Once we sort things out I'm sure you'll be back to your baby-faced ten-year old self."

She gives my shoulder a small pat as we continue to walk.

Did I even want to be eleven again?

Okay, I didn't want to miss over ten years of my life, that was going to far, but I never was able to return to my adolescent mentality after traveling Hyrule as a teen. It was quite frustrating at the best of times, being spoken to like a child when inside I was more aware of the world then most 'adults' around me. It was strange that people even saw me as a child in my eyes, I never played games or acted childish in any way, shape or form. The fact that I had a rather large soft spot for Malon of the LonLon ranch when we were in our teenage years had not left me when I returned to my younger body, I had continued the rather inappropriate dreams of my and her older self in...compramising situations, so much for my so-called 'innocent child like' mind. It wasn't fair in my eyes, just as I had grown the mentality of my older age I was thrown back into a child's body with my mind at a point of no return.

I can probably guaranty it will happen all over again.

* * *

**11:07am**

"Hey look over there!" Eve suddenly whispered hitting my chest slightly then pointing her finger to a green blob with beady eyes and large...rather goofy mouth. Hardly dangerous or reason for concern, with no legs it was probably rather slow-moving and blunt teeth meant a not-so-dangerous bite.

"Want me to handle it?" I offer placing a hand on the hilt of my sword, maybe the ugly thing was scaring her or something.

"Can I try? It might make good target practice and those things explode if you just sneeze on them funny." Again she seemed to know a lot about Termina considering her story of not being from around here, but my questions could wait, for now, I would more than likely have to build up some form of trust before she would answer honestly anyway.

I nod my head with a small shrug "I don't see why not. Just keep your posture straight and head aligned with the spine."

Eve pulled out her bow from behind her and lined an arrow up along the spine taking aim, although her stance wasn't very good I felt perhaps correcting her would send her mood spiraling downwards and she did seem a bit more friendly at the moment.

With a sudden ping of string and whoosh of air the arrow headed towards the glob creature but missing it to its right by about five feet.

"God damn it." Eve mutters reaching behind her to grab another arrow. Taking aim once more she shoots of her second arrow missing the target now by two feet to its left. A small growl escapes her lips as she takes another arrow and fires it three to four feet to its right once more.

"Can I make a suggestion?" I offer taking a place beside her looking at the target that had surprisingly not realised the showering rain of arrows all around it, aloofness was another factor that made them less than dangerous.

"No." Was her simple growled answer as she released another missing arrow. With a sigh I watch her continue to miss the creature until she throws the bow to the floor in anger "Argh Fuck it!"

Getting rather fed up with her attitude of late I pick up the bow from the floor and hold it out to her with a frown.

"I can't do it, I don't need to do it, you're the swordsman here and I'm the items girl. Let's just leave it as that." She grumbles starting to pull at the strap of the quiver to take it off.

"Take the damn bow and some advice, and stop being such a baby about it." I demand forcing her to retake the bow. "Now stand your side in alignment with the target." I order perhaps a little too snapped. She complied albeit with a face of thunder yet I didn't need her to smile, just hit the damn thing. "now point your foot towards it and straighten you back more." I stand in front of her demonstrating "Lift your bow and aim your arrow." I nod in approval as she follows the instructions that are now sounding a little more friendly "Pull it back, keep your head straight and chin up, take a deep breath and on the exhale realise."

I watch as she begrudgingly follows the instructions, with another whoosh an arrow heads towards the target missing only by a hair.

"You see! I'm crap at it, your here so why even bother?" Eve growls.

"Because if we get separated then you'll need some kind of defence."

"Well then, lets not get separated shall we and call it a day."

"No let's not. try again." I cross my arms over my chest and wait for her to comply with another annoyed grunt. She will do this, it may seem harsh but I cannot afford to baby sit her the whole time we travel, and I can imagine jelly blobs are the least threatening creature we will come across.

I nod my head seeing her posture and aim is correct "Okay, realise."

Finally the arrow impacted into the target causing it to splatter into a pile of slime on the grassy floor.

"Hell yeah!" Eve raised her bow above her head in celebration, her bitter mood apparently forgotten. She ran towards the puddle of green slime and I followed, watching as she picked up the scattered arrows then the last arrow that was covered in green slime, she rubbed it clean on the grass and replaced it in her quiver with a happy shrug.

A 'thanks for the tips Link' Would have been nice, even a 'thanks for putting up with my tantrum Link.' would have sufficed, yet all I received was an awkward smile from her that lasted a mere second before she looked back down at the floor in what I hoped was a sense of shame.

"Huh."She breathed as she looked down and picked up a small green rupee from between long blades of grass. "Link?"

"Mm" Still waiting for an apology or a thank you by the way...

"How does rupees grow in the grass?" She was kidding right? She knew the jelly monsters went down in one shot yet didn't know the basics of nature and biology? The serious look on her face as she looked at the rupee then to me told me that, no, no she didn't.

"Raggil Worms." I answer expecting her to remember the rest, but her face became more confused at my answer. I let out a small sigh and explain in a bit more detail.

"Raggil worms eat the mud and minerals in the soil then come to the surface to...you know..."

"Take a poo?"

I nod my head. "They prefer the long grass to keep away from predators."

"So why the different colours?"

"I suppose it depends whats in the soil I guess."

"Oh...So this is technically worm shit in my hand right now." She looked down at the shinning stone with slight reserve.

"...I guess so." Were we really having this conversation?

"That's...just wrong on so many levels."

"Well we need it, so stick it in the wallet." I could see her contemplating whether to throw it back onto the ground or not.

"Don't you wanna wash it first?"

"No, it's clean. Besides it's probably been out here for days and been rained on several times."

"Link..you're bloody disgusting you know that." Eve placed the rupee into the purse attached to her belt and rubbed her shoulder looking rather sheepish. What was wrong now?

"Thanks for the pointers and jazz." She turned on her heels and continued to walk in the direction of the swamp, not really the heart-felt thank you I had expected but beggars can't be choosers I guess. With a shrug I follow.

"There it is!" Eve calls to me from behind her.

There it is, the entrance to the swamp, two dead trees and a passageway between them with a small sign. Well here we go...

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they kick away my writers block and give me the kick up the backside that i need. Next chapter; the monkey, the witches and the Deku king.**

**I admit this was mainly a filler but character development is rather important to me and is essential to any story.**


End file.
